Uniform Guide: Japan
This is a listing of the outfits worn by Japan in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Changes made to them in other adaptations, such as the anime, are noted where applicable. First Appearance Webcomic In Hetalia: Chapter 1, Japan makes an early cameo when Germany forms an alliance with him. His uniform appears to be double-breasted and colored black. In Chapter 1, an ornamental tassel is attached to the left breast of his jacket. After joining the Axis in Chapter 2, Japan begins to wear his iconic white naval suit. Appearances *'Hetalia: Chapter 1' *'Japan Omake' (first and third strips) *'The First Meeting With Japan' Published Version Japan's initial appearance was retold for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, though his uniform was changed to a more detailed version of his naval suit. Like his later suit, it is white with a black and gold collar, but he wears a pair of golden-colored epaulets. The front of the jacket also has what appear to be large, golden frog clasps holding it shut. Japan wears this uniform until he is shown signing the Tripartite Pact, having switched to his basic white suit at that point. In the anime, he is shown for an even briefer time with this specific uniform. He later appears in a black version of the uniform in volume 3, in a reference to his original webcomic uniform being black. However, it was not retained in the anime adaptation. Appearances *'Axis Powers' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *Episode 03 (teaser) *Episode 04 (brief) WWII Uniform (Japanese Navy) In Chapter 2: Allied Forces, Japan is briefly shown in his new uniform as he sits back while Germany and Italy deal with France. At the time, the collar was colored white and it was lacking in detail. He later appeared in the second strip of Japan Omake in the suit, as it began to resemble its current appearance more. He continues to wear this uniform for most of the WWII-set strips. Towards the end of The Story Of China And Teensy Japan, a younger Japan is shown wearing a darker version of this naval suit as he prepares to betray China. Appearances *'Hetalia Chapter 2: Allied Forces' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *Episode 04 and on. Training Uniform When Germany began to train the other two Axis for the war, Japan began to wear a special uniform for the training sessions: A short-sleeved, tan military shirt (with brown straps worn over it), a pair of short gloves, and dark pants tucked into gauze wraps on his legs. Appearances *'Hetalia Chapter 3: G-R Nonaggression Pact?' (webcomic) *'Axis Powers' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *Episodes 12 and 15 of the anime adaptation. Common Clothes (Yukata) When not in any kind of uniform, Japan is often shown to wear a yukata with a robe over it. In colored illustrations by Hidekaz Himaruya, the robe is violet while the yukata is a deep blue. However, in the anime version, the yukata is often colored teal, with the robe being brown. It has also appeared in colors that are the reverse of the manga color scheme, with the yukata being violet and the robe being blue. World Meeting In Meeting Of The World and other strips featuring him at modern-day meetings, Japan wears a light gray suit, colored white in the anime adaptation. Gakuen Hetalia In the game version, Japan is shown wearing a blue blazer over a white dress shirt and black tie, along with wearing the standard plaid pants that the boys' uniform has. His uniform in Academy Hetalia Christmas is only slightly different, with the blazer being a deeper shade of blue and missing the school crest. He also appears to be wearing a tan sweater vest under the blazer. Winter Wear In the original manga version of :) In The World, Japan wore a long dark coat, trousers, and a white scarf. This outfit did not appear in the anime adaptation, as the plot was changed to take place on an island. Although he does not wear the outfit in the actual anime, an illustration by Masaaki Kannan (for the 2010 Hetalia calendar) shows him and the other characters dressed in their winter wear from the original story. His coat is revealed to be a deep gray-blue. Appearances *'In The World' (Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1) *''Hetalia: Axis Powers 2010 calendar'' (original illustration by Masaaki Kannan) Gallery These are all the outfits that Japan has worn. Please note that this list is incomplete. Please click for larger viewing. Image:Japan_original.JPG|Japan in his original black uniform. Image:Japanblack vol3.JPG|Japan in a revised version of his black uniform (from volume 3). Image:Japan earlynavalsuit.JPG|Japan in the first version of his white naval suit (from volume 1). Image:Japan.png|Japan in his iconic naval suit. Image:Uniform Nihon.jpg|A detailed sketch of just Japan's naval jacket. Image:Traditional Japan.PNG|Japan in traditional clothing ("Children's Day" series). Image:Japan Chibi.png|Japan in his naval suit done in "chibi" style. Image:ChibiJapanMovieUniform.PNG|A drawing of a chibi Japan wearing his uniform from the movie. Image:Baby Japan Anime.png|Anime design of Baby Japan. Image:Gakuen Japan.PNG|Japan's Gakuen clothing. Nihonsannogunpuku.jpg|Japan's military uniform as shown on Hidekaz Himaruya's blog. crazysun_cos57221.jpg|Japan in his yukata. tumblr_meaym1foBZ1qf6zr1.jpg|Japan's anime design for The Beautiful World Hallowoooooo.jpg|Japan in his 2010 Halloween Costume japan.jpg looks 2.jpg Nyotalia.png|nyotalia axis power Axis.jpg Bakers.JPG Axis power + prussia drunk.jpg Everyone on the floor.jpg Axis and allied christmas.jpg 551738.jpg|hetalia belarus and japan.jpg japan's info.jpg images of japan.jpg Tumblr mymqizsHIi1r4931ho1 250.jpg Japan_16.png Mama greece.jpg|Japan with Ancient Egypt. Category:Fanon Category:Uniform Guide